Princess Celestia
:For her human counterpart, see Principal Celestia. Princess Celestia is a recurring character and one of the four main tritagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the former co-ruler of Equestria along with her younger sister Princess Luna, both of whom were responsible for raising the sun and the moon. She was the mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she addressed as her faithful student. Over a millennium ago, Celestia and Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony and took the Elements from it to defeat Discord. Afterwards, Celestia had to use the Elements herself to fight Luna, who had become Nightmare Moon. At the beginning of the series, Celestia was no longer linked to the Elements of Harmony so she sent Twilight to Ponyville so that she find five ponies who could help stop Nightmare Moon. Once the Mane Six restored Luna to her true self, the two sisters were united once again. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver, who also voiced Meilin Rae and Zoe Trent. Appearance Celestia is beautiful and nice. She has a white coat and wings, her mane & tail is striped of pink, purple, aqua blue, & green with sparkles around, her eyes are light grayish-magenta she wears a golden crown with a purple gem on it, a golden necklace also with a purple gem on it, wears golden hoof shoes, and also has a sun based cutie mark. Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make best friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells the Mane Six in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Celestia invites Discord to the Gala for this same reason, and by the end of the episode, she declares it to be "the most fun Gala in years." While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses impostor Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly-exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the impostor Cadance was evil. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could behave, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. Seasons 2, 3, and 4 Celestia describe more of her history in The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and she stood up the Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that after seeing how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Element of Harmony and defeated Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements". In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Celestia describes how she and Luna worked together to defeated King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north". Even further back in time, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 confirms that Celestia was an associate of the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded. During the Pre-Classical era, Celestia and Luna were involved in the first defeat of the evil centaur Lord Tirek, sending the villain to Tartarus. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being an alicorn, Celestia can fly and use magic. * Genius Intelligence: Celestia is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and it to her advantage. * Magic: Celestia can perform great levels of magic just her sister Princess Luna. ** Spell Casting: *** Telekinesis: Celestia's horn glow when moving objects with her magic. *** "Want it, need it" spell: In Lesson Zero, Celestia dispels this spell from a massive amount of ponies at once. *** Magic Beam Emission: Celestia can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *** Dark Magic: In Crystal Empire, both Celestia and Twilight **** Crystal Generation: *** Sun and Moon Control: Celestia is powerful enough to make the sun or moon rise. *** Force-Field: Celestia can create a force-field to protect herself and others. *** Teleportation: Princess Celestia can disappear and reappear anywhere she wishes. *** Protection Spell: Princess Celestia was able to cast a spell on the Elements of Harmony that will repel Discord's magic * Flight: Like all Alicorns, Celestia can use her wings to fly the same as Pegasus. * Dream Scrying: * Immortally: Over 1000 years, Celestia have never shown to age. * Leadership: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1 * Friendship is Magic - Part 1 (voice only) * Friendship is Magic - Part 2 * The Ticket Master (cameo) * Applebuck Season (mentioned) * Griffon the Brush Off * Boast Busters (mentioned) * Dragonshy (mentioned) * Look Before You Sleep (mentioned) * Bridle Gossip (mentioned) * Swarm of the Century * Winter Wrap Up (mentioned) * Call of the Cutie * Fall Weather Friends * Suited For Success (mentioned) * Feeling Pinkie Keen (no lines) * Sonic Rainboom * Stare Master (mentioned) * The Show Stoppers (mentioned) * A Dog and Pony Show (mentioned) * Green Isn't Your Color (mentioned) * Over a Barrel (mentioned) * A Bird in the Hoof * The Cutie Mark Chronicles * Owl's Well That Ends Well (mentioned) * Party of One (mentioned) * The Best Night Ever Season 2 * The Return of Harmony - Part 1 * The Return of Harmony - Part 2 * Lesson Zero * Luna Eclipsed (mentioned) * Sisterhooves Social (mentioned) * The Cutie Pox (mentioned) * May the Best Pet Win! (mentioned) * The Mysterious Mare Do Well (mentioned) * Sweet and Elite * Secret of My Excess (mentioned) * Hearth's Warming Eve (mentioned) * Family Appreciation Day (flashback) * Baby Cakes (mentioned) * The Last Roundup (mentioned) * The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (mentioned) * Read It and Weep (mentioned) * Hearts and Hooves Day (cameo in picture) * A Friend in Deed (statue) * Putting Your Hoof Down (mentioned) * It's About Time * Dragon Quest (mentioned) * Hurricane Fluttershy (mentioned) * Ponyville Confidential (cameo) * MMMystery on the Friendship Express (no lines) * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season 3 * The Crystal Empire - Part 1 * The Crystal Empire - Part 2 * Too Many Pinkie Pies (mentioned) * Magic Duel (no lines) * Wonderbolts Academy (mentioned) * Apple Family Reunion (mentioned) * Spike at Your Service (mentioned) * Keep Calm and Flutter On * Magical Mystery Cure (no lines) Season 4 * Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 * Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 * Castle Mane-ia (voice only) * Power Ponies (mentioned) * It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (mentioned) * Maud Pie (mentioned) * For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (mentioned) * Testing 1, 2 , 3 (cameo on chalkboard) * Trade Ya! (mentioned) * Inspiration Manifestation (statue) * Equestria Games (no lines) * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season 5 * The Cutie Map - Part 1 (mentioned) * Castle Sweet Castle (flashback) * Tanks for the Memories (mentioned) * Make New Friends but Keep Discord * Slice of Life * Princess Spike * Party Pooped * Amending Fences (cameo as Pin the Tail On the Pony) * Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? (mentioned) * Canterlot Boutique (mentioned) * Rarity Investigates! (no lines) * Crusaders of the Lost Mark (no lines) * Hearthbreakers (cameo on banner) * The Mane Attraction (cameo on flag) * The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 (alternate timeline) * The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 (cameo in alternate timeline) Season 6 * The Crystalling - Part 1 * The Crystalling - Part 2 * Gauntlet of Fire * No Second Prances * The Saddle Row Review (mentioned) * Stranger Than Fan Fiction (mentioned) * 28 Pranks Later (no lines) * Dungeons & Discords (mentioned) * Buckball Season (mentioned) * Every Little Thing She Does (mentioned) * To Where and Back Again - Part 1 (mentioned) * To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season 7 * Celestial Advice * Parental Glideance (mentioned) * A Royal Problem * Fame and Misfortune (cameo in photo) * A Health of Information (cameo in photo) * Once Upon a Zeppelin (mentioned) * Secrets and Pies (cameo in picture) * Shadow Play - Part 1 * Shadow Play - Part 2 Season 8 * School Daze - Part 1 * School Daze - Part 2 * The Maud Couple (cameo in photo) * Horse Play * Molt Down (mentioned) * Yakity Sax (mentioned) * A Matter of Principles (mentioned) * The End in Friend (mentioned) * A Rockhoof and a Hard Place (mentioned) * Sounds of Silence (mentioned) * School Raze - Part 1 * School Raze - Part 2 Season 9 * The Beginning of the End - Part 1 * The Beginning of the End - Part 2 * Sparkle's Seven * The Point of No Return (mentioned) * Between Dark and Dawn * 2, 4, 6, Greaaat * Trivial Pursuit (mentioned) * The Summer Sun Setback * A Horse Shoe-In (mentioned) * Secrets and Pies (cameo in picture) * The Ending of the End - Part 1 * The Ending of the End - Part 2 * The Last Problem Films * My Little Pony Equestria Girls * My Little Pony The Movie Specials * My Little Pony Best Gift Ever (cameo) Comics Friendship is Magic * The Return of Queen Chrysalis * Nightmare Rarity * Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair * Neigh Anything (flashback) * Reflections * The Good, the Bad and the Ponies (mentioned) * The Root of the Problem * Ponyville Days (mentioned) * Night of the Living Apples * Siege of the Crystal Empire * Friendship is Magic Issue 40 (flashback) * Ponies of Dark Water * Chaos Theory * Friendship is Magic Issue 58 (mentioned) * Convocation of the Creatures! * Queen for One Less Day * Tempest's Tale (mentioned) * Happy Haunts (cameo) * Cosmos Micro-Series * Micro-series Issue 1 * Micro-series Issue 3 * Micro-series Issue 4 * Micro-series Issue 5 (mentioned) * Micro-series Issue 7 (mentioned) * Micro-series Issue 8 * Micro-series Issue 9 (mentioned) * Micro-series Issue 10 Friends Forever * Friends Forever Issue 2 * Friends Forever Issue 3 * Friends Forever Issue 4 (cameo) * Friends Forever Issue 7 * Friends Forever Issue 9 (cameo) * Friends Forever Issue 20 * Friends Forever Issue 22 * Friends Forever Issue 26 * Friends Forever Issue 28 * Friends Forever Issue 31 (mentioned) * Friends Forever Issue 35 (mentioned) * Friends Forever Issue 38 FIENDship is Magic * FIENDship is Magic Issue 4: The Dream Team * FIENDship is Magic Issue 5: The Many Tales of Queen Chrysalis (flashback) Legends of Magic * Legends of Magic Issue 1 * Legends of Magic Issue 12 * Legends of Magic Annual 2018 Nightmare Knights * Nightmare Knights Issue 2 * Nightmare Knights Issue 5 Specials * My Little Pony Annual 2013 * My Little Pony Annual 2017 * My Little Pony: Deviations * My Little Pony: IDW 20/20 External links * Princess Celestia - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Princess Celestia - My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Narrators Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Famous Category:Paragon Category:Monarchs Category:Telekinetics Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Magic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lawful Good Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Mysterious Category:Honest Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Orphans Category:Animals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Officials Category:Military Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Angels Category:War Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Magical Girls Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Warriors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Wealthy Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Aristocrats Category:Damsels Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Loyal Category:Retired Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Tragic Category:Dreaded Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Sophisticated